


The Love of a Champion

by devilstrap478



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Curry, Dynamax (Pokemon), Fluffy, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Championship, Romance, Wild Area (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrap478/pseuds/devilstrap478
Summary: A story in which Harry meets Tom in the Wild Area, and simultaneously saves the day and steals Tom's heart in one go.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	The Love of a Champion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Pokemon Sword and Shield anime, episodes 12 & 13\. Hope you all enjoy!

The full moon reflected off the lakes of the Wild Area. Harry was happily stirring his pot of curry that was sitting on the fire as his Pokémon excitedly watched. The smells of the fancy apple mixing with the berries wafted through the air. His Dragonair winded herself around his shoulders to peer into the pot. 

Harry chuckled. “Calm down Dragonair, it will be done soon. Look, Corviknight and Wooloo are waiting patiently for their share.”

Soon the curry was finished, and Harry separated out the portions for himself and his Pokémon. The rest of his team opted to rest in their Poké balls instead of gorging themselves on this meal. As he was about to take his first bite, out of the corner of his eye he saw a hooded stranger with an Arbok slithering by their side. The stranger came closer and closer until they reached Harry’s campsite.

“Erm, hello traveler. What brings you to my tent at a time like this?” Harry eyed the stranger suspiciously as he awaited an answer. After all, he _had_ been warned by his parents not to trust strangers who approach him at night.

“I’m just passing through the Wild Area to train my Pokémon. Tomorrow morning I will make my way to Hammerlocke, but unfortunately I just realized that I didn’t bring a tent, nor do I have much food.” As the stranger said this, his Arbok silently made its way to his empty pot, looking almost longingly into it. 

Harry laughed. “I see, but I have to say it’s practically Camping101 to bring a tent. At least for food you can find some ingredients scattered around, but without a tent you’re out of luck. Well, you’re welcome to come and sit by the fire with me, and you can share some of my food. I’ll make you another curry. How do you and your Pokémon prefer your curry? Spicy, sweet, bitter?”

Even though Harry was still suspicious of this unfamiliar man, his kind heart couldn’t deny anyone in need of help. The stranger looked down on him with his red eyes. Taking off his hood, the handsome man underneath revealed himself. With strong cheekbones and wavy brown hair along with a unique eye color, he was quite the looker. Harry was so distracted by his face, that he almost missed the stranger’s response. 

“We would prefer a more neutral flavor, and my companion here is quite partial to just a simple sausage curry.”

Harry started looking through his bag, seeing what ingredients he had. “You’re in luck, I have two packages of sausage and I just collected some berries this morning. I’ll throw it in the pot and you’ll be fed in no time.” As he started cooking the ingredients, he was hyper aware of the piercing gaze of the stranger that never left his form. While flattering, they hadn’t even exchanged names yet.

“My name is Harry by the way. My Pokémon and I are currently on a little vacation, and decided to go camping in the Wild Area for the weekend. What’s your name?”

“My name is Tom, and this is Arbok who has stood by my side for many years. But what made you choose the Wild Area of all places for a vacation? I much rather enjoy the comforts of a city or town.”

Harry rolled his eyes slightly at the snobby tone. “Well some people happen to enjoy nature. Getting to walk side-by-side the wild Pokémon, cooking curry in the solitude of nature, and an adventure around every corner. In fact yesterday I accidentally disturbed the resting place of a Zigzagoon, and its Linoone friends started to chase me around. I had to escape by jumping in a nearby lake, but then I made friends with a Chewtle that was swimming around. You can’t get that in a city.”

Tom had an incredulous look on his face, and Harry just started laughing in response. Dishing out the finished curry, he handed it to Tom and his Arbok. “Here you go, one of the best curries I’ve made so far.”

Tom gently took the offered place, and started eating it in a very refined way. Harry started laughing again, and when questioned, said it was because Tom was eating like he was at a 5-star restaurant.

The night passed by filled with laughter (although mostly one sided), and together they went to sleep in the warmth of Harry’s tent. Harry fell asleep almost immediately, tired out by a day filled with adventures. Unbeknownst to him, Tom remained awake awhile longer, staring at Harry’s sleeping face. What exactly he was thinking, no one truly knows. And soon, he too fell asleep. 

The next morning, Harry was awoken by his Corviknight squawking from outside the tent. Groggily he got up and saw Tom using his cooking pot to make breakfast. Harry gave him a strange look. “I thought you didn’t have any food with you.”

Tom only smirked and said, “like you said, food can easily be found lying around in these parts.” After enjoying the delicious breakfast (the best he ever had really), Harry started to pack up his tent. As he turned around, a ticket was thrust into his face. After rising a questioning brow, Tom forcefully grabbed Harry’s hand and deposited the ticket there.

“This is a thank you for helping me last night. Arbok and I appreciate you sharing your food and shelter with us. Come to the match in the Hammerlocke stadium, and I promise you won’t be disappointed.” With that Tom went towards the exit of the Wild Area and was swallowed up by the rolling hills. 

“Well that was strange,” Harry said to his Wooloo. He only got a cute bleating sound in return, and with a sigh he started petting the soft wool. “Ok, time to get a move on. I guess we are watching a battle.” After putting his Pokémon back into their balls, he activated his Rotom bike and went to the entrance of Hammerlocke. After entering the city, he immediately had to get off his bike because of the throng of people. Excited chattering from children and adults alike filled the air as everyone was clambering to get to the stadium. Gently pushing his way through, Harry eventually made it to the stadium and found a single empty seat near the back. A loud voice cut through the air. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! The time has come at last! The world’s biggest and best Pokémon battle fest to crown the world’s best! Who will claim the title of the World Champion?! The finalists are now entering the arena. First representing the Elite Four of the Johto Region is Bellatrix Lestrange! With a wildly unusual battling style, will she take victory over our second contestant? And here he comes now, representing the Kanto Region is Tom Riddle, better known by his stage name Voldemort. Will he steal a win using his power and strategy-based style? And now let the battle begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!”

Harry was shocked to see Tom come out as the second finalist. When he was given the ticket, he thought that perhaps Tom worked for one of the contestants. But after thinking about it, everything made sense. Tom’s confident and smarmy attitude was indicative that he was clearly used to winning. And he did say he was training in the Wild Area. Still slightly in shock, Harry leaned back into his seat and watched the battle unfold.

Both contestants reached for their Poké balls to send out their first Pokémon. After a fierce back and forth battle, they were both down to their last Pokémon. Bellatrix sent out Gengar, and Tom sent out Arbok. Gengar sent a Shadow Ball whirling around the stadium, it’s path never staying in the same direction for long. Arbok dodged and used Earthquake, but Gengar simply jumped and floated above any possible damage. However both Tom and Arbok got a glint in their eyes. 

“Arbok! Use Poison Jab!” Arbok leapt above its foe and used the force of its jab to bring the Gengar back into the rolling waves of the earthquake. A cloud of dust was created upon impact, and when the dust cleared there was only one Pokémon standing.

The judge walked over and checked on the unconscious Pokémon. “Gengar is unable to battle. Tom and Arbok win the championship!”

The crowd immediately went wild, cheering for their champion. Tom had a smug but proud look on his face, however he also seemed a bit distracted. His eyes moved from person to person in the audience as if searching for someone. However the one he was looking for had already slipped out as soon as the victor was announced. 

After releasing his Dragonair from her Poké ball, he made his way out of the stadium. “Well that certainly was something! I’m sorry you were unable to watch as well, but we weren’t allowed to let out our Pokémon to save space. Tom certainly is intelligent and strategic, although a bit cocky. But I’m glad I was invited. A good battle always gets my blood pumping.” 

As they made their way down the steps, they saw two people dressed in strange red and orange robes harassing a Rhyhorn. They were clearly trying to capture it as seen by the Poké balls littering the ground. But the Rhyhorn was just getting more and more distressed.

“Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Clearly the Rhyhorn doesn’t want you to capture it.” Harry rushed over to try and help the harassed Pokémon.

“Hmph. Us people from Team Phoenix don’t need to listen to some brat like you. How about you move along and leave us to our business.” While they were talking, a purple light erupted from underneath the Rhyhorn. Suddenly the Pokémon grew and grew, until it was almost the size of the stadium. Immediately, the two troublemakers ran away in fear as Harry watched, horrified at the situation. The Rhyhorn bellowed in anger, and started to stomp its way towards the stadium.

“Oh no! If we don’t stop it, the people still inside the stadium could get hurt! Come on Dragonair, we have to help!” Harry and Dragonair rushed after the rampaging Pokémon, trying to get in front of it before it reached the stadium. Suddenly Tom rushed out of the stadium with his Arbok by his side. As Harry reached the man, Tom pushed Harry behind him.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my job as the champion to take care of situations like these. Arbok and I will defeat this Pokémon, so stay out of harm's way.” 

Harry simply rolled his eyes. After releasing his Corviknight, Harry stepped in front of Tom. “Actually I think I’ve got it covered. Just make sure no one from the stadium tries to run out.” With that Harry was carried away by his Corviknight to try and calm the raging Pokémon. After reaching the distressed Rhyhorn’s head, Harry simply smiled and put his hand on its head.

“Don't worry, the people that are bothering you are gone. You don’t have to be angry or afraid anymore. We just want to help you. The people inside the stadium are not the ones who tried to capture you, and don’t deserve to be hurt. If you calm down, I promise that you will be safe from any harm.”

The Rhyhorn snorted in distress, but started to calm down after it saw the genuine kindness and concern in Harry’s eyes. Also the healthy and well-taken-care-of appearance of the Corviknight convinced the Rhyhorn that this was truly a worthy trainer. The Rhyhorn finally let go of its fear and anger, and began to shrink back down to its normal size. As soon as Harry’s feet touched the ground, he rushed over to the Pokémon and started stroking its back.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Harry’s Corviknight trilled in agreement. The sound of running feet reached Harry’s ear, and he saw Tom rushing towards them with an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face. He stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. The fact that Harry stopped a raging Dynamaxed Rhyhorn with kindness alone was truly astounding to him. So much so that he couldn’t help but blurt out his next sentence.

“Will you marry me?”

Harry started stuttering with a blush painting his cheeks. Tom was also embarrassed by his uncharacteristic impulsiveness and looked off to the side with a tint of red on his face. Finally Harry digested what Tom had asked. He started laughing and said, “how about we start with just dinner. I don’t know you nearly well enough for marriage.” Tom tried to regain his composure, and managed to cough out a response.

“Dinner...sounds good.”

Timeskip ∽ 3 months later

Harry lay on the couch with his head in Tom’s lap. They were contently watching tv in Tom’s penthouse at Saffron City. All of a sudden a thought came across Harry’s mind, and he turned to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“By the way, when we first met, did you really not have a tent or food with you?”

Tom only smirked in response. “Now love, you should know me better than that. Have you ever seen me come unprepared for anything? Of course I had those things. I simply saw you sitting by the fire and you were far too cute to simply pass by. I had to have some way of getting you to talk with me.”

Harry sat up abruptly and sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t really be surprised. But you couldn’t have, I don’t know, spoken to me later and invited me for coffee like a normal person?”

Tom smiled and tucked a hair behind Harry’s ear. Gently pushing him back down into his lap, Tom gave Harry a loving look. “Now where would be the fun in that?”


End file.
